The present invention relates to a device for traversing down a snow-covered downhill terrain while in a seated position.
There are numerous seated downhill snow riding devices in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,305 (hereinafter '305 patent) illustrates a seated downhill snow riding device for a physically challenged person. As understood, the seat assembly is attached to the standard mounting holes of the snowboard. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,301 illustrates another seated downhill snow riding device wherein a seat assembly is attached to a snow ski instead of a snowboard. As understood, the seat assembly is attached to the snow ski via front and rear custom brackets fixably attached to the snow ski. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,609 (hereinafter the '609 patent) also illustrates a seated snow riding device wherein a seat assembly is attached to the snow ski via a customized interface between the snow ski and the seat assembly. Unfortunately, these prior art seated downhill snow riding devices require a customized interface between the seat assembly and the snow ski or snowboard. Accordingly, one is not able to choose between riding down the snow-covered downhill terrain in the seated position or switching to the standard upright position without additional tools.
Another deficiency of prior art seated downhill snow riding devices is related to their bulkiness making them hard to transport. By way of example and not limitation, the devices shown in the '305 patent, the '609 patent and U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,202 (hereinafter '202 patent) are very bulky. In particular, the rider must carry the seat assembly as well as the snowboard or snow ski. These devices would be difficult to carry while skiing or snowboarding down a snow-covered downhill terrain in the upright position. Moreover, the devices shown in the '202 patent and the '609 patent appear to have side skis or side poles. The rider must carry these devices as well as the seat assembly and snow ski or snowboard. The device shown in the '301 patent attempts to alleviate the bulkiness of the prior art seated downhill snow riding devices by providing a collapsible seat assembly. However, the rider must still carry the snow ski or the snowboard along with the seat assembly albeit in a folded position. Accordingly, it would be impracticable for the rider to carry a set of equipment for riding down the downhill snow-covered terrain in the upright position and a separate second set of equipment for riding down the downhill snow-covered terrain in a seated position such that the rider can switch between the seated and upright positions while on the mountain.
Moreover, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,609 (hereinafter '609 Patent) has handlebars but protrude our laterally so as to increase the bulkiness of the seat assembly. In particular, the handle of the '609 device is fixedly attached to a base of the device. The handlebars extend out laterally beyond the seat of the seat assembly. Accordingly, the device of the '609 patent is inconvenient to carry.
Another deficiency with respect to prior art seated downhill snow riding devices is that they are boring to watch as the rider traverses down the snow-covered downhill terrain. Additionally, the prior art seated downhill snow riding devices are boring to ride in that they are not configured to provide music to the rider for listening to music while the rider is traversing down the snow-covered downhill terrain.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved seated downhill snow riding device.